


Durability

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always been rough in bed, but he knows that no partner can handle how rough he'd really like to be. No partner, that is, except Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durability

Cas grunts when Sam slams him up against the wall, the sound more a product of the air being knocked from his lungs than from any pain or discomfort. Sam pauses anyway, hands loosening from their bruising grip on the angel’s biceps, and Cas takes the opportunity to reverse their positions. Sam’s grunt is pained, and Cas leans in to bite at the human’s ear.

“You cannot hurt me, Sam. Remember that.” Relaxing his muscles, Cas allows Sam to shove him back, sending him stumbling toward the bed. Strong hands grab him again, tearing at clothing, the faint pops of torn stitches echoing in the room as fabric gets tossed aside. Cas goes down in a sprawl onto the cheap bedspread when Sam pushes him back, dropping his legs open so that as soon as Sam is done stripping, he can crawl up between the angel’s knees.

Sam’s mouth crashes against his, and the metallic taste of blood washes over Cas’ tongue before it’s swept away by Sam. Cas thinks that Sam kisses like he means to devour, but only has a moment to wonder how this hunger can be this great.

A strong hand wraps around his cock, stroking a couple of times and making the angel groan. That same hand sneaks down, brushing just under Cas’ balls to stroke his hole. He pulls away just long enough to add a dab of lube, but he’s pushing his fingers into Cas immediately. It burns, an ache settling in Cas’ gut. He rocks back onto Sam’s hand anyway.

Sam spares little time for prep, lubing his cock and shoving in, hands tight on Cas’ waist to hold him still. Cas arches at the stimulation, hands fisting in the bedsheets to keep from clinging to Sam’s shoulders. Sam fucks hard, enough to slowly move Cas up the bed until he’s forced to let the sheets go to brace his hands against the headboard.

Grunting at each slam of hips, Cas moves to meet Sam’s thrust, wrapping his legs tightly around the man’s waist. He’s hard, the thickness of Sam’s cock grazing consistently over his prostate, the friction sending shivers through his sweaty body.

“F-fuck, you can really t-take it, huh,” Sam pants into Cas’ ear, bending low so he can nip along the angel’s neck. Cas can feel the tremble in his muscles, the ghost of each shaky breath skating over his skin. He tightens around Sam, listening to the man give a choked cry as he grinds in, cock pulsing as he comes.

Heavy weight lands on Cas’ chest when Sam’s arms give out, and the shift pushes the man’s cock that much deeper into him. He moans softly, and Sam pushes himself back up, reaching down to stroke Cas’ cock.

“Sam you really - ah,” Cas doesn’t get to say much more when Sam’s hand goes tight, twisting a little on the up stroke. Coming heightens the feel of Sam inside him, his hole fluttering around the thick length as he spurts come over his belly and Sam’s hand. He lets Sam touch him until the stimulation becomes too much, and he gently pushes the man’s hand away.

“That was . . . pleasurable,” he manages a while later, sticky with sweat and come, an equally messy Sam collapsed next to him.

“Fuck,” Sam says suddenly, shooting upright. He eyes Cas critically, glancing down at his own cock and eyeing the space between the angel’s legs.

“I am fine, Sam.” Cas speaks calmly, aware that Sam has only just realized how rough he’d fucked him.

“Can I just . . . check? Please? Fuck, Cas, I’m-”

Cas muffles Sam’s apology with one hand, waiting until he stops talking before pulling away.

“You may check me for injury if it will make you feel better, but I assure you that I am fine.”

Sam shifts up onto his knees, moving toward the end of the bed and lifting one of Cas’ legs up to get a good look at his hole. He’s red and puffy, white come just starting to leak out of him, but there’s no blood. There are, however, bruises already forming on his pale thighs and bite marks on his neck.

“You enjoy marking,” Cas comments, pressing a finger to one of the dark splotches on his throat. It disappears in an instant. “Perhaps next time we should keep it in places that cannot be seen.”

Blinking, Sam takes a moment to register that Cas is willing to do this again, and a tense part of him uncoils in relief.


End file.
